


Givin' the Dog a Bone

by lokiemrys



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Kureno's potty mouth, M/M, Other, Shigure gives Kureno a hard time, Shigure is screwed, Suomi | Finnish, also mentions of a possible Akito/Kureno/Shigure -threesome, mentions of Akito/Kureno and Akito/Shigure
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiemrys/pseuds/lokiemrys
Summary: Kurenon kädet vaelsivat Shiguren lanteilla, ja Shigure oli tulla hulluksi. Hän oli odottanut tätä niin kauan, suunnitellut.
Relationships: Sohma Kureno/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Givin' the Dog a Bone

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the AC/DC song while writing, so that's why the title is in English (even though the fic is in Finnish).
> 
> Suomeksi ei käänny ihan samalla lailla luun antaminen koiralle :'D
> 
> ***

Nuoriso oli poissa jaloista, ja kun kissa on poissa, niin tässä tapauksessa koirat ja kukot tanssivat pöydillä. Tai oikeammin työhuoneessa pehmeällä, kermanvaalealla tatamilla ja Shiguren työpöytää vasten. Ikkunat olivat selällään, mutta se ei vähentänyt huoneessa vallitsevaa kuumuutta tippaakaan, vaikka aurinko oli jo kääntymässä laskuun.

Kurenon kädet vaelsivat Shiguren lanteilla, ja Shigure oli tulla hulluksi. Hän oli odottanut tätä niin kauan. 

Kurenon kädet olivat hellät ja tutkivat, melkein arat kosketuksensa kanssa, kun Shigure olisi halunnut tulla raavituksi ja riuhdotuksi, lääpityksi sillä tavalla, että vaatteiden repeäminen oli vain ajan kysymys.

Pisti miettimään, miksi hän oli valinnut juuri Kurenon, vaikka oli tiennyt alusta saakka, että mies oli juuri sellainen, niin kiltti, että toista yhtä lauhkeaa yksilöä tuskin löytyi. Hän olisi voinut tyytyä kehen tahansa satunnaiseen mieheen, mutta ei.

Shiguren yllätykseksi Kureno vastasi hänen kysymykseensä, vaikka hän ei ollut edes sanonut sitä ääneen. Ilmeisesti toinen näki sen hänen katseestaan.

”Sinä teet tämän minun kanssani vain Akitoa ärsyttääksesi, eikö niin?”

Kurenon ääni oli rauhallisen lakoninen, eikä tämän silmistä voinut nähdä, sattuivatko sanat niiden sanojaan. Kurenon toinen käsi oli vihdoin tarttunut Shiguren harmaanvihreän yukatan pieleen ja kiskaisi.  
Shigure halusi, että toinen menettäisi kontrollin. Hän halusi nähdä, miten väritön, tylsä verho väistyisi Kurenon syvänruskeiden silmien edestä, ja tämän katse syttyisi tuleen.  
Ihan sama olisiko se vihan, vai himon tulta.  
Kureno oli tuskin edes hengästynyt, vaikka Shigure oli aivan valmis avaamaan suunsa ja läähättämään epäseksikkäästi.

”Mitä ilmeisimmin”, Shigure vastasi kiitollisena järjellisestä selityksestä.  
Kyllästyttyään odottamaan, hän vei Kurenon epäröivän käden nyt avonaisen yukatansa sisäpuolelle.  
Kurenon hoikat sormet olivat odottamattoman polttavat Shiguren vatsaa vasten. Shigure levitti vaistomaisesti jalkojaan, vallitseva helleaalto oli tehnyt hänet tavallistakin kiimaisemmaksi.

Ja olivathan he sentään kierrelleet toisiaan jo kuukauden päivät, siitä lähtien, kun Shigure oli ensimmäisen kerran humalapäissään heittänyt Kurenolle ehdotuksen.

_Miksi me ei olla koskaan pantu?_

Ei hänen hienoimpia sutkauksiaan, mutta se oli lopulta pitkällisen kiertelyn jälkeen johtanut heidät tänne, joten olisi voinut olla huonomminkin.  
Shigure ei ollut pitkään aikaan nähnyt Kurenoa niin paljon kuin kuluvan kesän aikana, ja se oli antanut toisen näkemiseen oman lisäjännityksensä joka kerta. 

Kurenon kynnet painuivat odottamattomina Shiguren toista rintalihasta vasten, ja sumu toisen silmistä näytti hälvenneen.  
Äkkiä Kureno näytti päättäväiseltä.

”Hyvä tietää”, hän sanoi ennen kuin painoi äkkiä huulensa Shiguren kaulaa vasten ja puraisi siihen malliin, että Shiguren silmät uhkasivat muljahtaa ympäri.  
[i]Voi jumalat.[/i]

Paitsi että taisi tässä kohtaa olla sopimatonta ajatella minkään luokan jumalaa. Ties vaikka Akito tuntisi jotain kaikuja heidän touhuistaan.  
Kurenon sormet leikittelivät Shiguren toisella nännillä yllättävän kovakouraisesti, ja kaulaa koristaisi epäilemättä pian mustelmien kirjo.

Tämä oli… odottamatonta. Ja tuntui jotenkin etäisesti tutultakin.

Shigure huokasi, ja työnsi Kurenon kauemmas itsestään.  
”Minua sattumoisin kiinnostaa myös, millainen sinä olet sängyssä. Jos haluaisin tulla raavituksi ja purruksi, menisin Akiton luo.”

_Nyt_ Kurenon silmissä käväisi loukkaantunut ilme.

_Sitähän sinä haluat_ , ruskeat silmät sanoivat.  
 _Mikset sitten mene?[_

Mies näytti siltä, että punnitsi vakavissaan lähtevänsä tilanteesta itse. 

”Äläkä edes kuvittele, että ryhtyisit naimaan minua samalla lailla kuin Akitoa”, Shigure paukautti.  
Ehkä hän haastamalla saisi toisen jäämään. Nuorempana Kureno oli tanssinut hänen pillinsä mukaan suorastaan kiitettävästi.

”Naimaan sinua?” 

Ensimmäistä kertaa Kureno näytti siltä, että Shigure oli päässyt yllättämään hänet.

”Ai anteeksi, käytinkö liian suorasukaista kieltä? Järkytinkö sinua, lintu pieni?”  
Shigure hiveli Kurenon hiuksia hädin tuskin koskettaen.

”Jos sinä saat asettaa vaatimuksia, niin minä vaadin, että lakkaat käyttämästä ’hellittelynimiä’. Jos siis haluat, että minä ’nain sinua’.” Kureno tönäisi hänen kätensä sivuun.

”Ohhoh. Kuka sanoi, että sinä saat asettaa vaatimuksia”, Shigure hyrisi huomatessaan, että Kurenon kädet olivat lähteneet taas liikkeelle.  
Ne olivat palanneet niiksi helliksi, epävarmoiksi käsiksi, jotka koko jutun olivat aloittaneet, ja Shigure oli hetken tyytyväinen. 

”Niin, ihan siis vaan asiaa selventääkseni, minä todella toivon, että anaalini pääsee tekemään lähempää tuttavuutta tämän kanssa”, Shigure vei oman kätensä Kurenon housunetumukselle ja puristi vähän.  
Hän tunsi, miten Kurenon kalu hiljalleen kovettui, kun hän jatkoi sormillaan kohouman hieromista.

”Eikö Akito suostu kaivamaan strap-oniaan esiin, kun sinä vierailet?” Kureno kysyi, ja Shigure oli pudota hämmästyksestä takamuksilleen.  
Kun ei keksinyt mitä vastata, Shigure tyytyi puristamaan kohoumaa Kurenon housuissa. Kovaa.

Matala ynähdys karkasi Kurenon suusta, ennen kuin tämä puri huulensa yhteen.

”Aijai, että vielä pihdataan ääniä”, Shigure vei toisen kätensä Kurenon kasvoille ja pyyhkäisi toisen alahuulta peukalollaan jatkaen liikettä niin kauan, että Kureno antoi suunsa avautua raolleen. _Nyt_ alettiin päästä asiaan.

”Vittu, Shigure”, Kureno huoahti, ja Shigure antoi peukalonsa liukua nuoremman suuhun.

”Mmm, minä alan pitää tästä tuhmasta Kurenosta, en muista sinun koskaan aiemmin puhuneen näin törkeitä”, Shigure hyrisi ilahtuneesti ja työnsi etusormensakin Kurenon avoimeen suuhun.

Hän ei saanut mielestään kuvaa Akitosta naimassa Kurenoa strap-onilla. Sitä hän olisi halunnut päästä todistamaan kärpäsenä katossa. Tai miksei kolmantena osallistujana.  
Kurenon märkä, kuuma suu ja Shiguren sormia pitkin valuva sylki saivat Shiguren erektion muodostamaan teltan yukatan sisällä, ja Shiguresta alkoi tuntua, että vaatteiden oli aika poistua kuviosta. 

”Minä aion ratsastaa sinulla, vaikka et hevonen olekaan”, Shigure ilmoitti, eikä voinut olla kihertämättä pikku heitolleen.  
Hän alkoi kiskoa Kurenon vyötä auki. Kuka hullu kulki farkuissa ja kauluspaidassa tällaisella helteellä?  
Kureno vei silmiensä peitoksi sen käden, jonka oli malttanut irrottaa Shiguresta.

”Jatka tuolla linjalla, niin mitään naimista ei tapahdu.”

”Älä nyt viitsi ruveta tylsäksi, mihin katosi se Kureno, joka lausui sanan ’strap-on’ ilmeenkään värähtämättä?”

”Varmaan samaan paikkaan kuin se Shigure, joka flirttaili imemällä mehujäätä julkisesti keskellä kirkasta päivää, eikä puhumalla muista eläinradan jäsenistä. Vai onko sinulla joku bingotaulukko? Kuinka monta meistä saat kaadettua sänkyyn?”

”Pffftt, älä imartele itseäsi”, Shigure huiskautti kättään ennen kun pudottautui polvilleen. Hän oli saanut Kurenon housut auki, ja palkinto odotti. Suolainen, kuuma mehujää.

Eipä sillä, jos hänellä olisi ollut bingotaulukko, Kureno olisi ollut kolmas rasti. Jos Jumala laskettiin mukaan siis.

*

Kurenon toinen käsi puristui Shiguren hiuksiin, kun tämä otti hänet suuhunsa. Toisella kädellä Kureno peitti oman suunsa, sillä hän tiesi olevansa häiritsevän äänekäs. Akito vihasi sitä.

Shigure kuitenkin pysäytti liikkeensä ja katsoi häntä alta kulmain. Hitaasti Kureno antoi toisenkin kätensä valua Shiguren silkkisiin hiuksiin. Se oli ilmeisesti oikein tehty, sillä Shigure sulki silmänsä ja jatkoi imemistä.  
Kureno puri huultaan, kunnes ei enää saanut pidettyä kaikkia ääniä sisällään, vaan alkoi ynähdellä ja voihkia. Samalla hän tukisti Shigurea melkein huomaamattaan. 

Shigure taisi pitää siitä, ainakin siitä päätellen, että mies alkoi jossain kohtaa paremman sanan puutteessa nylkyttää Kurenon jalkaa.

Kurenon tajuntaan mahtui lähinnä vain Shiguren kuuma, taitava kieli siinä vaiheessa, kun Shigure sylkäisi hänet suustaan ja työnsi työtuoliinsa istumaan. Äkillinen ilmavirta sai Kurenon ihon nousemaan kananlihalle.

Työpöydän laatikosta Shigure kaivoi kondomin ja pari pakettia liukastetta, mutta Kureno oli jumittunut katsomaan toisen kasvoja. Shiguren posket hehkuivat punaisina, hiuksia oli liimaantunut hikiselle otsalle, ja huulet sitten. Se pieni, itsetyytyväinen hymy, joka niitä venytti. Se sai Kurenon haluamaan… enemmän.

Hän veti yukatanpielestä toisen kasvot lähemmäs omiaan ja suuteli Shigurea.  
Shigure voihkaisi Kurenon suuhun samaan aikaan kun laskeutui nuoremman syliin istumaan.

Kurenon kalu nytkähti, kun hän tajusi, että Shigure oli ilmeisesti ollut koko ajan ilman minkäänlaisia alushousuja yukatansa alla.  
Shigure joutui hiukan tähtäämään ja ähisemään saadakseen Kurenon sisäänsä, mutta kun mies lopulta onnistui, pääsi molemmilta äärimmäiset nautinnollinen valitus. 

”Vanhakin koira oppii näköjään uusia temppuja”, Kureno huohotti, sillä pelkäsi Shiguren repivän hänet sanoillaan kappaleiksi, jos hän osoittaisi vielä lisää heikkouden merkkejä.  
”Ainoa vanha täällä on tuo vitsi”, Shigure vastasi voihkaisten, mutta miehen silmissä pilkahti jotain leikkisää.

*

Niin sairasta kuin se ehkä olikin, tämä tilanne ja koko heidän sanailunsa toi elävästi Shiguren mieleen sen kerran, kun hän oli lapsena kantanut Kurenoa reppuselässä. Kureno oli halunnut palauttaa palveluksen, mutta oli ollut Shigurea niin paljon pienikokoisempi, etteivät kukonpojan voimat olleet riittäneet.

”Nosta minut seinälle”, Shigure keksi äkkiä, kun keinuminen istuvan Kurenon sylissä alkoi käydä hiukan yksipuoliseksi.  
Kureno kohotti kulmiaan vähän kuin Shigure olisi käskenyt hänen leikkiä kuollutta tai muuta älytöntä.

”Anteeksi – uh – mitä?”

”Aina niin kohtelias. Seinälle. Saat suukon, jos nostat”, Shigure virnisti päätään kallistaen.

Hän joutui tarraamaan Kurenoa kaulasta, kun tämä äkkiä todellakin nosti Shigurea ja painoi tämän lähintä seinää vasten. Shigure kiersi jalkansa toisen ympärille ja vatsassa humahti.

Seinä oli riisipaperia, ja rasahti pahaenteisesti, mutta Shigure oli niin yllättynyt Kurenon voimista, ettei kiinnittänyt asiaan sen suurempaa huomiota. Kureno onnistui jopa pysymään hänen sisällään koko toimituksen ajan, mikä oli jo aikamoinen saavutus.  
Vielä yllättävämpää oli kuitenkin se kiihko, melkeinpä silkka epätoivo, jolla Kureno kävi ottamaan Shiguren lupaamaa suudelmaa.  
Suudelma oli niin täynnä kieltä, märkyyttä, _tunnetta_ , että Shigure tunsi kaiken järjen vastaisesti jalkojensa menevän veteliksi.  
Hitto, Kurenossa oli sittenkin enemmän särmää kuin hän oli luullut, enemmän kuin pelkkää tyhjää puhetta ja sitä ainaista esitystä, ettei mikään liikuttanut tätä. 

Jokin pieni osa Shiguren sisuksissa tuntui kiertyvän auki, kun hän tajusi, että Kureno oikeasti halusi häntä, eikä vain leikkinyt mukana hänen mielikseen, kuten Shigure oli tähän saakka ajatellut.

Kliimaksi tuli lopulta äkkiarvaamatta ja liian nopeasti, vaikka alussa Shiguresta oli tuntunut, etteivät he ehkä koskaan pääsisi sinne asti.  
Hän lysähti Kurenoa vasten, ja tunsi seinän hiljalleen antavan periksi selkänsä takana, kun Kureno puolestaan nojautui huohottamaan häntä ja seinää vasten.

Kun seinä lopulta räksähti rikki, he rämähtivät päällekkäin keittiön lattialle.  
Molemmat urahtivat kivusta, mutta kun Kureno yritti nousta ja pyydellä anteeksi, Shigure tarttui nuoremman päähän ja painoi sen rintaansa vasten.  
”Pää kiinni. Ole nyt vaan siinä hetki paikoillasi.”

Ihan sama vaikka selkään sattui, Shigure halusi vain maata hetken tässä ja tuntea Kurenon painon päällään, spermansa jäähtyvän lämmön vatsallaan, kylmän lattian selkänsä alla. Tuntea todellisuuden.  
Ulkona ilta oli laskeutumassa, auringon viimeiset säteet maalasivat keittiön lattiaan raitoja.

Ei helvetti millaista kyytiä äskeinen oli ollut.  
Shigure huokasi tyytyväisenä ja upotti sormensa Kurenon sotkuisiin hiuksiin.

”Olipa se aikamoista.”

Kureno kohotti päätään, ja miehen kasvoilla häivähti niin pehmeä hymy, että Shiguren kurkku tuntui muurautuvan umpeen. Hän painoi Kurenon kasvot takaisin alas, ettei joutuisi katsomaan tämän hymyä ja miettimään, miksi sen näkeminen tuntui tältä. 

Nyt oli se hetki, kun hänen tulisi lähettää Kureno pois. Ehkä kiittää, ja sanoa, ettei tämä toistuisi enää ikinä, mutta oli ollut kivaa niin kauan kuin kesti.

Shigure puristi sormensa toisen hiuksiin ja sulki silmänsä. Ei kai maailma siihen kaatuisi, jos hän ensin vähän lepäisi?

”Shigure?” Kurenon tukahtunut ääni kutitti Shiguren paljaalla rinnalla, ja Shigure puristi toisen hiuksia vähän tiukemmin.

”Älä puhu, minä olen nyt liian väsynyt ajattelemaan järkevästi”, Shigure vastasi ja tunsi, miten Kureno liikahteli.

Vetoketjun ääni ja outo lätsähdys kertoivat, että Kureno oli sulkenut sepaluksensa ja heittänyt käytetyn kondomin jonnekin.  
”Voitaisiinko nukkua vähän ja palata sitten asiaan?” Shigure mutisi ja antoi silmiensä painua kiinni.  
Kurenon lämpö pysyi, ja Shigure antoi itselleen luvan lipua uneen.  
Aivan viimeisenä ennen kuin unen kourat kahmaisivat hänet syleilyynsä, Shigure tunsi kevyen suukon rinnallaan.

Hän heräsi yksin.


End file.
